This invention relates to wall holders generally in the field of shelves and the like. This invention relates in particular to a holder for bathroom scales which may be hung in the bathroom or in an adjoining room.
The common bathroom scale is found in practically every home and typically sits on the floor in the bathroom, in a closet or in a nearby room. When placed on the bathroom floor it is in the way to be kicked or stumbled over. A particular problem arises inasmuch as the bathroom is typically the dampest room in the house. Further, water, with or without soap or other additives is splashed on the scale from the sink or the toilet. As a result of the dampness, the water sits on the surface, seeps into the interior and can corrode the surface and the interior mechanisms of the scale in a short time. In addition, the water spotting and corrosion leaves the scale in an unsightly condition after a short period of use. It is inconvenient to place the scale in a closet as it is usually left there not to be used, it being more difficult to remove it after lifting and removing the things that have inadvertently been placed upon it.
There appears to be no product in the marketplace nor is there any awareness of a prior art device to solve this problem or satisfy the following objects.
It is an object of this invention to provide a holder for a bathroom scale which will place it in a convenient and yet out of the way position on a wall or the back of a door in an adjoining room.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a bathroom scale holder which will hold the scale against a wall or door while protecting that surface and the surrounding area from marring or scratching.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a bathroom scale holder which will hold the scale vertically but will also prevent the scale from being inadvertently bumped and caused to fall to the floor, damaging the scale and/or the floor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bathroom scale holder that allows the scale to be readily and easily removed from a convenient position to be used and then just as easily be placed back into the holder in a secure position.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a bathroom scale holder which can hold a wide variety of shapes and sizes of bathroom scales and can be easily adjusted to fit and hold these bathroom scales.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a bathroom scale holder that will not mar the bathroom and yet will be structurally sound and free from corrosion.